


Be careful what you bet on

by sunshineandeyebrows



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And still bad at tagging, Blowjobs, But then I decided I don't care, Dom/sub Undertones, I wanted to say jesus forgive me, I wanted to write smut and then ofc I had to throw in feelings, I was sorry at first for writing this, Kihyun is pretty aggressive, M/M, Pining, Smut, again its for my friends, and minhyuk with joo only in the background, but then I started wondering if jesus would like smut, bye, dont worry im not normal, have fun, how could i forget to add this, i should bathe in holy water, im hopeless, its more urgent than the last time, oh right bts and got7 are there for like a second, oh yeah, ok im stopping now, who havent stopped being perverted, whoever decides to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandeyebrows/pseuds/sunshineandeyebrows
Summary: "This is not how I pictured it," Hoseok announces.Kihyun arches an eyebrow at him from his place in Hoseok's lap."You lost," he says. "It was your idea to make punishments sexual."Or: A Hundred Percent Straight Guy Before Kihyun Showed Up Shin Hoseok is a chicken shit and betting on sex is easier than confessing his feelings.





	Be careful what you bet on

"This is not how I pictured it," Hoseok announces.

Kihyun arches an eyebrow at him from his place in Hoseok's lap.

"You lost," he says. "It was your idea to make punishments sexual."

Hoseok looks to his left, then right. Yup, his wrists are still tied to the bedpost, he didn't imagine it. He squirms a bit. Kihyun still hasn't gotten around to undressing his pants, but probably for the first time in his life, he feels strangely exposed without his shirt on.

Okay, he admits he did lose. He's not sure when they started this betting war between them, but remembers very clearly the moment he suggested the punishments should stop being embarrassing and start being explicit.

The last bet was really all Minhyuk's fault. He had to go and brag about his study date and make Kihyun competitive. Hoseok isn't capable of refusing Kihyun and that's how it went. He was maybe five minutes in, on a good way to convincing one of the girls from his econ class to help him out over coffee when Kihyun texted him he's got it. Hoseok was so surprised by the record time, he completely ignored the girl and ran to make sure Kihyun isn't bluffing. And unless the guy Kihyun scored in three minutes is a really good actor, Kihyun didn't cheat.

"It was a bet," Kihyun told him without any preamble. "You still wanna go over that English notes on Friday?"

The guy agreed, seemingly too stunned to think of a more intelligent reply than 'yeah, sure'. Hoseok didn't want to acknowledge the spike of jealousy that attacked him, so he decided to focus on planning his punishment.

It's Saturday now and Hoseok asked Kihyun half an hour ago how that study date actually went.

"Boring," Kihyun said uninterestingly. "I told him that's it, but we decided it's fine to borrow notes from each other from time to time."

And that was how Hoseok settled down finally. Until Kihyun tied him to the bed, that is.

They're not even in a relationship or anything. Hoseok has known Kihyun's gay since the first time they saw each other two years before, when Kihyun came into his dorm room and declared they'll be living together, if his sexual orientation doesn't bother Hoseok. Until Kihyun, Hoseok was a hundred percent sure he's straight. Kihyun didn't question it, because why would he, but then Hoseok had to go and blurt out that it would be interesting to spice up their usual bets a little bit. All he was met with were raised eyebrows and a careful question of what it actually means. Hoseok shrugged and said it's just punishments, trying for casual, even though his heart was beating three times faster. Kihyun agreed.

Hoseok has no idea when simple curiosity turned into a serious crush, but it happened, and Kihyun doesn't know. They're just roommates who have become close friends and at some point started betting on almost everything.

"You've seriously never done anything with a guy?" Kihyun asks, eyeing him cautiously.

Recently, he's started to wear lenses that make his eyes look like honey. Hoseok admits to himself that gaze makes him a bit weak.

"I was kissed by a classmate in high school," he says and smirks cheekily. "No one can resist me, apparently."

Kihyun rolls his eyes.

"I meant sex, idiot," he says, shifting in Hoseok's lap to open the nightstand and take out lube. "Let me rephrase that. Have you ever had anything shoved up your ass?"

"So romantic," Hoseok laughs, even though he's nervous as hell.

He already agreed to it, though, he can't back out now. Kihyun raises an eyebrow again.

"No," Hoseok says.

"It's not gonna be nice in the beginning," Kihyun warns and Hoseok appreciates honesty, but it doesn't help him calm down at all. "You're freaking out," Kihyun observes.

His hands are now smoothing down Hoseok's chest and Hoseok doesn't know, if he's even aware of what he's doing.

"Who? Me? Of course not," he giggles nervously and immediately shuts up, cursing himself inwardly.

Kihyun stares at him, unimpressed.

"We can stop and I can think of something embarrassing for you to do in front of everyone," he suggests.

Hoseok shakes his head. He's not going to be a pussy, he's already decided to do it.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Kihyun asks.

Hoseok nods.

"Hoseok."

"Yes," Hoseok says.

Kihyun stares at him for another second and unzips his pants. And that's... that's actually kind of calming. Not the _snuggling under a blanket with cocoa_ calming, it's rather _oh my god, Kihyun is unzipping my pants and he's so hot and I can focus on that instead of the fact he's going to put fingers in my ass_ kind of calming. Because suddenly Kihyun looking up at him with honey eyes and with lube in his hand seems like something to anticipate, not freak out over. Hoseok supposes it's because he's never thought the day he will have Kihyun between his legs is going to come in his entire lifetime.

Kihyun frees him off of his pants and the only thing still keeping them in the borders of this weird friendship are Hoseok's boxer briefs.

"Your skin is really bright," Kihyun murmurs, running a finger down Hoseok's chest and stopping just above the hem of his underwear, realizing what he's doing.

His cheeks get a bit darker and Hoseok relaxes suddenly, because this is Kihyun, and Kihyun won't do anything to hurt him and he was stupid to even be this nervous in the first place.

"You can be in awe as long as you want," he says with a smirk and Kihyun swats at his abdomen, rolling his eyes.

"That's so generous of you, really," he mutters sarcastically, but he has a flustered half smile on his face and Hoseok wiggles his eyebrows.

Kihyun picks that moment to undress him completely and Hoseok shudders as cool air hits his skin. It's a bit strange to be absolutely naked while the person in front of him still has all of his clothes on, but Hoseok focuses on the way Kihyun slides his gaze along his body and how he can't seem to keep his hands to himself.

They're everywhere, smoothing down the planes of his stomach, pinching his nipples, pressing into his thighs in turns with teasing them with barely there touches. All of that makes Hoseok's stomach clench in anticipation, breaths hitching. Kihyun stops staring finally to lean forward and suck a patch of skin just beneath Hoseok's nipple into his mouth, enough to sting and leave it red after he moves away. Hoseok gasps softly. Kihyun smirks at him and Hoseok didn't really think he would be able to get hard during this, but he feels his cock twitch in interest.

"Ready?" Kihyun asks.

His skin is flushed a bit. His finger slides up Hoseok's dick and then he squirts some lube on his hand and fists it, pumping a few times. Hoseok groans as his head falls back on the pillow. He strains his arms and then remembers they're tied, so he leaves them to hang loosely and focuses on Kihyun's face. He doesn't exactly need much to get hard on a normal basis, so being at Kihyun's complete mercy like this instantly turns him on.

Kihyun takes his hand away and Hoseok definitely doesn't whine in protest, he's a manly man, after all. Kihyun throws him an amused glance and his hand travels lower. Hoseok's breath stutters and he squirms at the foreign touch, but doesn't try to run away. Kihyun shushes him gently, his other hand moving up and down Hoseok's thigh, calming.

Hoseok doesn't really see much past his still hard dick, because there is a pillow placed strategically under his hips, but he doesn't need to, because all his other senses focus on what's happening down there. Kihyun rubs two of his fingers in circles over his hole and Hoseok yelps. Kihyun looks up at him, ceasing his movements.

"I didn't do anything yet, drama queen," he says.

His voice is a bit heavy, more raspy than usual.

"Shut up," Hoseok breathes.

"I'm gonna make you feel good, you just have to suck it up at the beginning," Kihyun promises and Hoseok's mind spirals with the image of Kihyun whispering that into Hoseok's ear as he rides him.

That would be a much preferred option, Hoseok decides. He wouldn't have to worry about his ass being used to something it definitely wasn't designed to, and Kihyun has a lot of experience from what Hoseok has gathered from numerous nights he has been sexiled out of their room.

Kihyun doesn't wait for a confirmation, just goes back to what he was doing, and Hoseok can't help the wince that escapes his throat when Kihyun finally pushes a finger in. Hoseok briefly regrets he's never been curious enough to play with his ass, because this would have probably been a lot easier, but then Kihyun would have most likely come up with some other punishment. Kihyun starts stretching him slowly and Hoseok holds his breath.

"Relax," Kihyun instructs, the flush on his face spreading to his neck.

His breathing isn't calm anymore, either. He's got pretty collarbones, Hoseok observes absently.

"Easy for you to say," he grits through his teeth.

It fucking hurts, okay. His dick seems to agree, because it's started to soften where it lies on his belly. Kihyun considers him for a moment and then leans in and swallows him down. Hoseok groans, loud. His head is spinning and he's not sure, if he should focus on the amazing, velvety heat of Kihyun's mouth, or his finger that's soon joined by another, scissoring him open. It feels so good and so uncomfortable all at the same time.

Kihyun lets go of his cock with a satisfyingly vulgar pop and licks his lips. Hoseok could look at him forever. His dick appreciates the sight, too. It's back to full hardness, even though Kihyun's fingers never stopped moving.

"You're too loud," Kihyun rasps. His voice sends shivers down Hoseok's spine. "You know how thin those walls are, right? If you don't stop, I'm gonna have to gag you."

Hoseok doesn't want to show how much the idea turns him on, but he's already too far gone and wouldn't be able to shut up, if his life depended on it, and so his dick betrays him by jumping vigorously. Kihyun raises an eyebrow and his eyes narrow dangerously as a smirk stretches his lips.

"Oh, you like that," he purrs.

Hoseok thinks his face might be on fire. He tries to protest, but Kihyun's already getting up, leaving him on the bed hopelessly turned on and embarrassed. Soon, there is a strap of soft material tied around his head and Kihyun strokes his hair briefly just to pull at it harshly and leave a chaste kiss on his stretched mouth. Hoseok is so startled by that and by the pain that flares through his skull at the rough treatment, he forgets about the gag for a moment and tries to lick his lips. Kihyun laughs at him and comes back between his legs, reaching for the lube.

It's not that bad anymore, no more burn, and Kihyun doesn't go past two fingers, but Hoseok still has no idea why Kihyun promised he will feel good. Kihyun watches him closely the entire time before dipping low and taking him into his mouth again. Hoseok bites hard on the gag, his hips stuttering, but Kihyun's other hand has him pinned to the bed right away. Kihyun hollows his cheeks and Hoseok doesn't need much else to come, but he's still not quite there, not with the strange feeling of fullness.

Kihyun sits up and jerks him off quickly, eyes fixated on his fingers pushing into Hoseok's ass.

"You're taking it well," he murmurs, biting Hoseok's thigh.

Hoseok moans low in his throat, the gag muffling some of it, but not much. He fucks into Kihyun's fist relentlessly now, chasing his release. Kihyun slows down and this time Hoseok admits he does whine pathetically. Kihyun's eyes are sparkling, full of mirth at Hoseok's misery.

"Okay, shh, I get it," he says, nipping on the skin on Hoseok's abdomen. "You deserved a reward."

And then he crooks his fingers in some weird, magical angle and there is current spreading through Hoseok's body, sharp spikes of pleasure swallowing him up. He comes, shuddering and twitching, and he's seriously glad he has that gag, because he would be crying out in a very embarrassing way right now. Kihyun dutifully pumps him through it and then unties the material blocking his mouth and lets his hands free too. For a moment Hoseok just lies there, blinking away the stars and letting feeling come back to his arms that managed to fall asleep.

"Wasn't that bad, huh," Kihyun says, grin in his voice.

He moves to get up, but Hoseok grabs his wrist to keep him in place and eye him up and down. Just as he suspected, Kihyun wasn't completely unfazed by the whole scene. He's hard and it must be uncomfortable with his tight jeans not even unzipped.

"Hoseok?"

Hoseok really doesn't want to, but he makes the effort to sit up. He reaches down to cup Kihyun through his pants. Kihyun's breath hitches as his eyes widen just a bit. Hoseok smirks at him lazily.

"Let me help," he offers and the reaction is better than he expected.

Kihyun's cheeks, until now barely rosy, splotch with red and he sucks in air noisily.

"It's fine," he protests.

His voice is still raspy, but now uneven too. Hoseok grins.

"Please," it doesn't sound pleading at all, but Kihyun doesn't seem to be resisting much and all Hoseok wants right now is to make him feel as good as Kihyun just did to him.

Kihyun searches his face, Hoseok doesn't know what for, and then there is a slight jerk of his head and Hoseok flicks the button of his pants open, sneaking a hand into his underwear. Kihyun sucks in a shuddering breath. He feels different in Hoseok's hand, but at least it's something he has plenty experience in, so he goes by reactions and jerks him off diligently. He figures he can do that much when Kihyun blowing him wasn't in the deal either.

He feels Kihyun's gaze on him, heavy, while those tiny sounds escape his mouth. Hoseok is looking at the job at hand (he does love his puns), trying to get Kihyun to come without any teasing. They're really close to each other now, unlike before, and it seems kind of intimate and Hoseok is loving every second of it. 

It doesn't take really long, unfortunately. Kihyun lets out a breathy whine and then his teeth sink into the junction on Hoseok's shoulder. It stings, but Hoseok doesn't care much. Kihyun lets go and breathes against his neck for a moment. It tickles.

"So," Hoseok quips. "That was fun."

Kihyun straightens finally, still a bit flushed, eyes half lidded and dripping golden. He still manages to look exasperated and maybe a bit amused. Hoseok hopes.

"I'm gonna shower," he announces.

"And I'm gonna win next time," Hoseok yells after him.  
Kihyun's snort is audible even from behind the bathroom door.

"You wish!" he calls back.

And something that sat heavily in Hoseok's chest eases completely. He just has to not make it weird the next time either. He can do that much. Probably.

***

"This is seriously abnormal," Hyungwon decides with a grimace when he listens to Hoseok explain him his and Kihyun's arrangement.

Or, well, when he gets it forcefully out of Hoseok.

"Shut up," Hoseok says very maturely. "You don't get to judge me. I'm desperate and shameful enough."

He's wrong, because Hyungwon somehow gets to judge literally everyone.

"When were you ever shameful," Hyungwon deadpans.

Hoseok thinks about it for a second and Hyungwon's right, he's never been shameful in his life, but he won't tell him that.

"Just don't forget to consider him in whatever you do," Hyungwon sighs, rubbing tiredly his forehead. "You tend to do that."

Hoseok sits up from where they were lying on his not so clean carpet.

"No, I don't!" he protests, putting the lollipop that'd been in his mouth before back in its place with a flourish. 

Hyungwon doesn't even open his eyes and still manages to look done.

"Remember Seulgi? You were so caught up in the very idea of relationship, you didn't even ask her how she felt."

Hoseok does remember. He's still bitter about it. It wasn't his finest two months. She'd been really patient to last that long.

"That's a low blow, man," Hoseok mutters, lying back down.

"But it worked, right?" Hoseok looks to the side to see Hyungwon smirking.

This evil, manipulating bastard.

Hoseok glares at him and sticks his lollipop to his hair, springing up to run away. Hyungwon hollers and runs after him, throwing curses and threats. His legs are longer, so Hoseok can only laugh so long before Hyungwon catches up to him and sends them barreling to the floor. Hoseok struggles for a moment and then he knows he's doomed, as Hyungwon stands up, looking somewhat triumphant but a lot more ridiculous because of the lollipop, holding Hoseok's pants.

Hoseok panics briefly, but relaxes as soon as he realizes he did put underwear on today. Hyungwon snaps a picture and walks away with a snicker and Hoseok's pants. Two freshmen give Hoseok very odd looks as they walk swiftly past. Hoseok curses himself inwardly for running until the stairway. There is a lot of people here. The only thing that keeps up his grin is the fact Hyungwon must have looked much funnier. He doesn't expect the revenge to be over just yet, though.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Hoseok looks to the side and there is Jooheon, staring at him incredulously but expectantly.

"Hyungwon went nuts," Hoseok explains.

Jooheon raises his eyebrows, but helps him up.  
They trudge slowly back towards Hoseok's room. Jooheon says he's dropping by Minhyuk's, so they can order some take out and go over English. Minhyuk isn't all that good at it.

"He already failed last year, right?" Hoseok says, ignoring the girl eyeing him scandalized from across the hall.

"Yeah, he gotta pass this time, man."

"Why are you walking around in your underwear?"

They look up at Kihyun, who was just about to open the door to their room. Hoseok smirks.

"You'd rather I walked without it?" he asks cockily.

Jooheon groans painfully and makes himself scarce as quickly as possible.

Kihyun rolls his eyes. Stills with his hand on the doorknob. Turns to Hoseok with lit up eyes and mischievous smile. And Hoseok knows he's completely fucked. In every way possible.

"How about this," Kihyun says slowly, his gaze moving down Hoseok's body. Hoseok's spine tingles. "There is a party tomorrow in Hyunwoo's room, right? If you go there like this, just underwear, find a sober girl and score her number, I'll suck you off, properly, let you come in my mouth."

Hoseok's entire blood rushes dangerously south and he has to think about sad and disgusting things not to pop a boner in the dorm hallway. Especially when there are now three girls looking at him from the door to one of the rooms further up.

"What if I don't?" Hoseok asks weakly and clears his throat.

Kihyun's eyes narrow and he licks his lips. Hoseok hopelessly traces the movement with his eyes.

"I'll teach you how to suck dick," Kihyun says, voice pitched a little lower.

Hoseok bites his lip and clenches his jaw not to make any weird sounds, because they're still in the damn hallway and Kihyun seems to be enjoying winding him up too much to open the fucking door.

"Deal," Hoseok croaks and wants to kick himself for getting worked up so easily.

Kihyun knows that, judging by the way he hums with an evil smirk and reaches out to shake on it, but stops in the last second.

"You know you're not allowed to tell that girl it's a bet to get her sympathy and win like that, right?"

Hoseok sighs. There goes the easiest plan.

"Sure."

Kihyun squeezes his hand, satisfied.

***

Hoseok gets a lot of scandalized looks when he waltzes into the party in the best pair of his underwear, but there are some people eyeing him appreciatively too.

"Are you trying to set a new trend?" Changkyun asks, handing him a plastic cup full of cheap beer. "This is totally a way people could be dressing on another planet, don't you think? Like, Saturn or something."

Hoseok gulps contents of the cup in one.

"Sure," he says, because he's too used to Changkyun's speculations to tell him Saturn is too cold for people to live there.

"It could also be here, but in a different reality than ours," Namjoon says suddenly and Hoseok doesn't know when he showed up, but leaves them both to talk about universe or whatever and goes to find a sober girl and Kihyun.

Maybe Kihyun first, in case he doesn't believe Hoseok later. Someone whistles and Hoseok turns around to smirk, but it's only Minhyuk. There is Jooheon standing next to him, looking positively terrified.

"It's another bet, isn't it," he says weakly. "Why do you have to make innocent people suffer too?"

"What do you mean suffer, you can appreciate my body all you want," Hoseok winks at him, flexing a bit.

Jooheon looks like he's going to start crying any second and Minhyuk rolls his eyes and laughs, pulling him away.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you," Hoseok hears in his ear and his skin breaks into goosebumps.

"I didn't have much else to do when you weren't here," he answers a lot more confidently than he feels.

Kihyun gives him a once over with half a smile that makes Hoseok's stomach somersault. He looks incredibly good in his favorite ripped jeans and leather jacket. He's slicked back his hair and there are multiple black crosses and rings adorning his earlobes. Hoseok thinks he sees eyeliner.

"Okay then," Kihyun says. "You gonna try now?"

Hoseok shrugs.

"It's gonna be harder to find someone sober later, right?"

Kihyun nods and slaps his ass when Hoseok turns around to start the challenge. He sees Hyunwoo somewhere in the hallway just outside and they wave at each other, Hyunwoo's only reaction to his outfit being a dumbfounded stare.

It's easy to start a conversation with girls, but getting their number is another thing. The ones who think the situation is amusing even first approach Hoseok to ask what the hell was he thinking, but none of those agree to give him what he wants when he tells them he's trying to prove something and maybe indeed set a new trend. He catches Kihyun's gaze across the room. The man looks triumphant already, but Hoseok isn't giving up. It's harder and harder to find someone sober, though.

It's sometime around one in the morning and honestly, Hoseok's done. He turns to approach Kihyun and admit his defeat, when he feels an arm around his shoulders, long fingers slipping something into the pocket on his chest.

"I just got here and that's the kind of sight I get, huh. I like forward men like yourself, honey, call me sometime."

Hoseok blinks stupidly at the super hot girl that apparently just gave him her number and gets a wink in return before she walks away to join her friend.

"You didn't ask her for it," Kihyun says, suddenly right next to Hoseok.

Hoseok grins.

"There wasn't anything about asking in the deal. I was supposed to get a number."

Kihyun narrows his eyes. He's not stupid enough to ask, if she was sober, because he's spent the entire party watching every possible girl Hoseok might have approached. Just to make sure Hoseok's playing fair.

"She seriously needs to rethink her life choices," Kihyun says, glaring after the girl.

He's a bit tipsy, Hoseok notices.

"Not if those choices help me win," Hoseok sing songs, waving the paper with the number on it around.

Kihyun snatches it from his hand and frowns at it for a moment before ripping it to pieces.

"Fine," he says. "You won."

Hoseok thinks that if not for dating purposes, he could have used that number to at least get a fuck buddy, but doesn't say it aloud. He just lets Kihyun pull him back to their room, heat pooling low in his gut. Kihyun's hand is small in his own and so warm.

Hoseok wants to ask how they're going to do it, but Kihyun pushes him against the door as soon as they walk through it, and all the air just whooshes out of him.

"It was a nice choice," Kihyun breathes against his lips, snapping the band of his boxer briefs to indicate he means the underwear.

"Thanks," Hoseok says dumbly and for one ridiculous second, he's sure Kihyun is going to kiss him.

He gets a smirk instead. And then Kihyun sinks to his knees. Hoseok's stomach jumps excitedly. Kihyun hums, two of his fingers sliding agonizingly slowly over Hoseok's dick. Hoseok kind of can't believe it's happening. Kihyun cups him through the material and Hoseok groans.

"You're half hard already," Kihyun murmurs and those honey eyes look up at him from under the lashes. "How lewd."

Says the guy on his knees holding a cock, Hoseok thinks absently. Kihyun pulls the underwear down in one, sure motion and Hoseok hisses. Kihyun strokes him lightly as he considers his face.

"Hands behind your back," he says finally and Hoseok follows the order without a word. "If you touch my hair, I'll stop. If you gag me without permission, I'll bite. Got it?"

Hoseok nods quickly, his whole body thrumming. Kihyun smirks again. He probably knows the most important part of that warning for Hoseok was that he _could_ get a permission.

"I'm not gonna stop you from being noisy this time," Kihyun says.

Hoseok gulps. It's kind of thrilling that even though Kihyun is the one on his knees, it's also him that has the control over the situation.

"You just can't move as you please," Kihyun adds and his eyes are like glitter in the poorly lit room.

"You're so bossy," Hoseok huffs with the confidence he doesn't feel at all.

Kihyun's eyes narrow and he increases pressure on Hoseok's dick, which results in a surprised yelp.

"You like it, though," he purrs and Hoseok's never felt so exposed to another person and so turned on at the same time. "Don't you?"

He nods again. His head is spinning weirdly. Kihyun tightens his hold again and Hoseok whines. Okay, so apparently Kihyun turns quite aggressive when he drinks.

"I asked you a question, Hoseok," he mutters lowly.

"Yes," Hoseok croaks.

"Yes, what?"

"I like it when you're bossy," Hoseok blurts out instantly and for a second doesn't believe he actually said that.

But then Kihyun licks up his shaft and he forgets about everything else. Kihyun doesn't tease, it seems like the alcohol made him impatient. Hoseok has to hold back hard not to move his hands and fist Kihyun's hair. Kihyun knows that, because there is an evil smile on his face, and then he takes the head of Hoseok's dick into his mouth and Hoseok bucks his hips with a choked off whine. Kihyun holds him down, small fingers pressing into Hoseok's hip bones bruisingly. Hoseok feels the tip of Kihyun's tongue push into his slit and he groans, hands tightening behind his back.

Hoseok doesn't think he's ever experienced his blood pounding so furiously in his ears. It's dizzying how Kihyun doesn't look away for even a second while he sucks lightly, his eyes sparkling, face flushed. Hoseok whimpers and Kihyun hums, the sound spreading through Hoseok's body in a shiver. Kihyun takes him deeper, tongue rolling around him expertly, and hollows his cheeks. Hoseok sucks in a breath, his arms reaching forward on autopilot, but one raised eyebrow makes him stop. He whines pathetically, aware he could just grab Kihyun's head and fuck his mouth as he'd like, because he's the one with more strength between the two of them. He doesn't want to risk losing his dick permanently, though, and as he discovered last time, giving up control turns him on as much as having it, if not more.

Kihyun slowly bobs his head and does those things with his tongue, and Hoseok thinks he might be going crazy from how amazing it feels. He kind of wants to bang his head against the door he's still pressed against to clear it a bit, but Kihyun's dark gaze pins him so effectively he doesn't dare turn away.

Kihyun picks up the pace and the sounds reverberating through the room are absolutely obscene. Hoseok can't help the tiny noises pushing through his throat and he probably has marks already where Kihyun is gripping him to keep him in place. Kihyun moves away, a string of saliva still connecting his mouth to Hoseok's cock, and Hoseok groans in protest. Kihyun's breathing is heavy as he licks his lips.

"I'll let you fuck my mouth," he rasps and Hoseok's stomach flips. His cock is leaking precum where it's curved against his abdomen. "Hands still behind your back."

Hoseok agrees mutely, mostly because of a very embarrassing moan he wants to let out. He clenches his fingers desperately.

"Are you capable of stopping yourself, if I'd want you to?" Kihyun asks and Hoseok thinks that's a question that needs an answer, after all.

"Yes," he croaks.

He wouldn't be able to hurt Kihyun probably even, if his life depended on it. And maybe this is different to all of the previous times he's received head, but he at least knows his own strength. Kihyun doesn't question it further and there is a whole other kind of warmth spreading in Hoseok's gut. He knew before that Kihyun trusts him, kind of, but to have a proof like this is another thing.

Kihyun opens his mouth, looking up at him expectantly and Hoseok feels prickles along his spine. Kihyun's eyelashes fan prettily over his cheeks. Hoseok slips his cock between his lips slowly, barely holding himself back from thrusting right away into the soft heat. Kihyun relaxes his jaw and cocks an eyebrow, waiting. Hoseok releases his breath and moves, carefully at first. Only one of Kihyun's hands is on his hip and he absently notices the other disappearing in Kihyun's pants.

The first time he hits the back of Kihyun's throat, a wave of pleasure spreads through him. Kihyun gags just a bit and makes the best sound Hoseok's heard in his entire life.

"You okay?" Hoseok pants, stilling.

Kihyun jerks his head just a bit, eyes watery, and Hoseok's so close just because of seeing him like this, it's ridiculous.

He resumes his thrusts and Kihyun isn't so silent anymore, soft sounds leaving his throat. It takes two more times gagging him for Hoseok to come and he rasps out a warning, his vision blacking out for a second, but Kihyun doesn't move away. Hoseok opens his eyes to Kihyun for the first time not looking at him, eyelids closed, mouth slightly open, a streak of Hoseok's cum dripping down his chin. His hand is moving fast on his own dick as he concentrates on his release, shameless moans slipping past his lips, now that they're free. Hoseok groans helplessly and falls to the floor, batting away Kihyun's hand to jerk him off himself. Kihyun's so wet Hoseok kind of can't believe someone can get like that just from giving head.

"Hoseok," Kihyun moans, voice breaking, and Hoseok considers getting hard again, but his dick apparently can't afford it so soon after such a good orgasm. "Faster," Kihyun breathes into Hoseok's neck.

It still sounds like a demand rather than a plea and Hoseok fulfills it right away. Kihyun doesn't warn him, just stills completely and once again bites into his shoulder in roughly the same place as last time. Hoseok hisses, because the previous mark hasn't healed completely yet, but he's definitely not complaining.

They sit on the floor for a moment, just breathing. Kihyun lifts his head and looks at Hoseok for a long while, expression unreadable. Hoseok wipes the running eyeliner from the corners of his eyes and then his own cum off of his face.

"You're absolutely fucking awesome," Hoseok says, which might not be the best compliment he's ever given someone, but Kihyun grins.

"Jesus, you're so dumb," he mutters, voice wrecked. "I'm winning next time."

Hoseok huffs and helps him up.

"We'll see."

***

Kihyun does win next time. This one is Hyungwon's fault. Hoseok knew it's not going to end on stolen pants.

"I was surprised, too," Kihyun says.

Hoseok opens his fly, looking up with exasperation.

"But you didn't complain," he points out, a little bitter.

Kihyun shrugs and grins.

"I won, why would I complain?"

Hoseok huffs indignantly. The bet was simple and Hoseok was absolutely sure he's got it, but Kihyun was the first one that flirted out a free coffee at their usual cafe. Mostly because Hyungwon suggested which barista to target and Hoseok was stupid enough to agree. Turned out Hyungwon kind of guessed she would prefer Kihyun over Hoseok. Hoseok already sealed the deal, though, so Kihyun wouldn't let him call it off. Hyungwon never told them about his suspicions, either. He's just a little shit and Hoseok was supposed to know that. He just assumed Hyungwon would never in his life help Kihyun with that kind of thing. So it was maybe only a tiny bit his fault, too.

"Are you okay with this?" Kihyun asks.

Hoseok kisses his stomach. He's nervous.

"Of course I am," he says. "That was the deal."

Kihyun hums.

"You're freaking out, aren't you."

Hoseok actually giggles from the nerves and he wants to kick himself right after. Kihyun snorts and then smiles, his eyes scrunching up into pretty half moons.

"Okay, I'm gonna make it easier for you," he says and reaches for lube.

Hoseok observes him intently, his insides twisted with anticipation and stress. Kihyun shoos him away and takes off his pants along with the underwear in one motion. It's the first time Hoseok sees him completely naked and it feels kind of weird to look at him the same way Hoseok usually looks at girls. Kihyun doesn't hold his gaze this time, just lets him watch as much as he likes, while he jerks himself to full hardness.

Hoseok isn't as nervous anymore and he doesn't know why, because it's another dick than his own he's looking at here and the single thought of something like that has always freaked him out before.

"Better now?" Kihyun asks.

He's already breathless and doesn't seem to have any problem with Hoseok staring at him like that. Hoseok thinks he himself would definitely have a problem. Kihyun is just apparently completely shameless.

Hoseok remembers he was asked a question and nods quickly.

"Okay, then it's your turn," Kihyun says and laughs breathily at Hoseok's panicked face. "Relax, I told you I'd teach you, right? It's not like I'm expecting I'm gonna see stars the first time."

The thing is Hoseok gets competitive too, so he maybe kind of wants to make Kihyun see stars now. He settles back between Kihyun's legs and looks up expectantly.

"You like having your hair pulled?" Kihyun asks, running his fingers through said hair.

He doesn't have contacts today and his eyes are dark and half lidded.

"Not sure," Hoseok says.

Usually when he pulled someone's hair it was to fuck their face and that's a scary thought.

"I'm not going to gag you, idiot," Kihyun says.

Hoseok notices only now that at some point he started pumping him slowly.

"Pull," he agrees.

Kihyun nods once with a small smile.

"Okay, first show me what you got."

That's a pretty nice encouragement. Hoseok moves to flat out his tongue against Kihyun's shaft and lick a stripe up. Kihyun's breath hitches and Hoseok congratulates himself inwardly. It's strange to taste the lube and precum, but it's even weirder to feel the heated skin on his tongue.

"That's good," Kihyun says. "Don't dive right in, make me want it."

Hoseok thinks he probably shouldn't feel so pleased with a simple praise like that. He twirls his tongue experimentally and Kihyun's hand tightens in his hair. Hoseok decides he likes it, after all. He's still nervous, but Kihyun's reactions help him relax.

"That's enough," Kihyun pants. "Hoseok, come on."

He's already losing his composure, but he's still perfectly capable of giving orders. His cheeks are flushed, the pretty color spreading to his chest now. Hoseok digs the tip of his tongue into Kihyun's slit and smirks when Kihyun bucks his hips.

Kihyun glares at him and pulls at his hair, lightly enough for Hoseok to back away, if he wanted to. He doesn't. He lets Kihyun's cock slip into his mouth smoothly and suckles at the head gingerly. Kihyun curses.

"You," he cuts himself off with a grunt. "Don't need much teaching," he pants, hips moving on their own despite Hoseok's hold on them.

Hoseok feels warmth spread through his chest and in return for the kind of words he will probably never hear again from Kihyun's mouth, bobs his head once, twice, lightly.

"Tongue," Kihyun barks, voice already hoarse. "Use your tongue."

Hoseok does, as well as he can, watching Kihyun's face in fascination. Kihyun pulls at his hair again shortly.

"You're distracted," he observes, eyes fixed on Hoseok's mouth.

Hoseok swallows around him as an apology and it seems to be enough. He focuses on sucking for now, mostly waiting for Kihyun to pull at his hair again to give him the next instruction.

"Don't do one thing for too long," Kihyun breathes.

Hoseok supposes that might be kind of boring, but Kihyun has been enjoying himself, so he figured it's fine. He picks up the pace and changes between licking and sucking now. And then Kihyun's hips stutter and Hoseok finds out he doesn't have much of a gag reflex. Kihyun chokes on a groan and then blinks down at Hoseok, first in mild concern, then in surprise, until finally a positively evil smirk stretches his lips.

"If you held me down," he croaks, licking his lips. Hoseok waits with goosebumps traveling up his back. "If you held me down, could you do that again?"

Hoseok half nods half shrugs. He can try. Kihyun is petting his hair now, breathing still heavy. Hoseok moves his tongue and the fingers on his head tighten right back, but he doesn't mind at all. He relaxes his jaw then and takes as much of Kihyun's cock as he can and sucks just a bit before moving back up and down again, enough for Kihyun to hit the back of his throat every other time. It's tiring, though, and his mouth kind of hurts.

Kihyun somehow notices, or maybe he knows from experience, either way he tightens his hand again, this time hard enough to let his cock slip out of Hoseok's lips.

Hoseok pants for a moment, trying to get back his breath, and then proceeds to leave multitude of marks on Kihyun's pale thighs. Kihyun watches him still, pumping himself quickly. Hoseok notices he's hard. It's not that bad, just at the point of his pants starting to get uncomfortable, but it still surprises him a bit. Mostly because he can't believe he thought of himself as entirely straight before, when he just popped a boner while giving head.

It's the first time Hoseok sees Kihyun's face when he comes. His eyebrows form a frown as his mouth hangs open. He stills completely and Hoseok can't help but stare again. Then Kihyun's eyes open slowly and he stares back and Hoseok almost whines.

Kihyun grabs his chin and Hoseok goes with the touch that's surprisingly gentle. They're on eye level now and Hoseok really wants to kiss Kihyun, but he holds back.

"You did well," Kihyun mutters, low and hoarse, and Hoseok doesn't mind that he can't kiss him anymore.

There is a hand in his pants and his hips stutter involuntarily. Kihyun looks at him from under heavy eyelids and doesn't stop him from moving frantically. Hoseok's loud. Much louder than Kihyun gets when they do this. Kihyun doesn't seem to mind, though, so it's fine.

They don't move right after this time. Kihyun just lies there, breathing slowly, staring up at the ceiling. Hoseok feels a weird ache in his chest as soon as his high subsides, but he focuses on the very natural one of his jaw.

"I'm not surprised you're so popular anymore," Kihyun says finally.

His voice is back to norm already. Hoseok knows it's an attempt to tease him, but he doesn't feel like answering with his usual, narcissistic lines.

"Thanks, I guess," he mumbles and Kihyun glances at him in surprise.

There is something bitter in his throat. He sits up and runs a hand through his hair. It's a mess thanks to Kihyun's fingers.

"Hey," Kihyun says. His voice is so soft. Hoseok glances down at him and Kihyun's eyebrows are drawn again, this time in worry. "You okay?" he asks.

Hoseok thinks he sees his hand jerk in a slight movement, but it stays in place and Hoseok's grateful Kihyun doesn't reach out for him right now. Because he's not okay, not really. Not when he would like to have the right to kiss Kihyun and touch him whenever, not just after losing a stupid bet. Not when he realizes they don't talk as much as they used to anymore. He doesn't even know, if Kihyun isn't doing the same thing with someone else too, just to have a change of pace. He could, and Hoseok wouldn't have the right to get pissed over that, either. Because they're friends with some weird benefits and that's it. Hoseok guesses they're not even best friends right now and it sucks so bad. He remembers the last time they went out for milkshakes to sit and badmouth every person dressed funny that passed by them. It seems so long ago.

"Just gonna take a shower," Hoseok says and starts to get off the bed.

"Ass down until you tell me, if I did anything you didn't like," Kihyun says sharply.

It's the same tone of voice he uses when he tells Minhyuk to go study, or when Changkyun forgets to eat during projects. It means he's seriously concerned, so Hoseok stays put.

"You didn't," he mutters.

"Hoseok, look at me."

He does, only because Kihyun seems to start freaking out. It's almost funny how he thinks he might have forced Hoseok to do anything when Hoseok would do practically anything for him anyway, with as much as a single word.

"I'm really okay," Hoseok assures him.

Kihyun sits up too, searching his face.

"Then what is it? I'm not stupid, I know something's wrong. You want to stop?"

Hoseok feels really cold all of a sudden. It's so scary, the thought of not being able to touch Kihyun at all. And then he thinks that Kihyun might want to do this with someone else and how much Hoseok hates the very idea. He's not a good person, probably. He doesn't like himself much at this moment.

"No," he says and makes sure Kihyun knows that he's serious before turning away from him.

In the corner of his eye he sees Kihyun's jaw clench, but then he's in the bathroom and shower helps so much. His chest still hurts, but a lot less now. He doesn't want to leave the warm water, but he can't stay under it forever.

"Hoseok," Kihyun calls him, but his voice isn't soft anymore and maybe that's why it's easier to look at him.

He's dressed now, sitting on the edge of the bed, cleaning the mess they made as well as he can without a washing machine at hand. Hoseok decides he likes the dark brown of his eyes more than the honey colored lenses. Kihyun's cheeks are still tinged with pink.

"Think about this again," Kihyun says. "We don't have to be doing this, if it makes you uncomfortable. Or we can think of other stuff to do as punishments."

For a second, Hoseok wants to tell him that yes, he wants to stop, because it's not enough for him. That he had to develop some dumb feelings that don't let him enjoy himself. He doesn't.

"I'm not uncomfortable," he says instead. There is very few things Kihyun could do to make him uncomfortable. "But yeah, let me think a bit."

Kihyun nods, biting his lip. He stands up finally and doesn't touch Hoseok on his way to the bathroom. Which, Hoseok thinks, is a good thing, because he doesn't want right now to be the time of his spectacularly pathetic confession. He would probably cry.

***

Minhyuk lets Hoseok slip into his bed and cling to him without a word.

"I feel so shitty," Hoseok mumbles somewhere into his collarbone.

"We all told you it's a bad idea to make a deal like this," Minhyuk says distractedly.

He's watching something on his laptop. Hoseok pouts and closes the lid. Minhyuk yells in protest straight into Hoseok's ear.

"Why did you do that?!"

"You were ignoring me," Hoseok says.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes so hard, Hoseok thinks they might actually fall out.

"I was talking to you. What else do you expect?"

"I don't know," Hoseok mutters begrudgingly.

"Oh my god, it's like you're six," Minhyuk grumbles, but turns to look at him properly. "Something happened, didn't it. With Kihyun."

Hoseok sighs.

"Yeah. It was a bad idea."

"But you don't want to stop?" Minhyuk guesses.

Hoseok blinks at him in surprise. Minhyuk smiles, but it's not really a happy smile.

"You're easier to figure out than you think. Kihyun is more problematic."

"Just one more bet," Hoseok says. "And I'll tell him I can't do this anymore."

Minhyuk seems to be struggling with holding back a snort, because he doesn't succeed entirely. Hoseok is a bit offended, but a tiny part of him maybe kind of knows Minhyuk's right not to believe him.

"You love sex," Minhyuk tells him matter-of-factly. "And if you're like this now, you won't be able to stop sleeping with Kihyun. If not because of feelings or something like that, then because you won't be satisfied with just anybody when it comes to sex. And from what you've been telling me, sex with Kihyun is awesome."

Hoseok makes a vague affirmative sound. It is. Most of all, it's different, because Kihyun likes taking over the control and not one of the girls Hoseok's slept with until now were like that. It's also different because he's a man and Hoseok likes that and knows finding some other guy to sleep with might not be this easy. Not that he even wants to look.

Unsurprisingly for them both, Minhyuk's right. Hoseok doesn't stop after that one bet. The rules change just a bit, though. They don't come up with ideas for punishments beforehand, because Kihyun has this talent to coming up with something on the go, always benefitial for him, never disappointing for Hoseok. Usually, it's Kihyun who wins, so Hoseok doesn't have much of a say in it, but he's perfectly fine with it.

The bets are fun, but quickly turn into pretenses just so they can fuck without regrets and second-guessing. Until Hoseok wins and he could ask for literally anything, for example actually fucking Kihyun, which they still somehow haven't done. But he asks for a kiss. Which they also still haven't done and Hoseok can't stop thinking about.

Kihyun looks at him cautiously in their once again poorly lit room and Hoseok is about to call it back. Kihyun's eyes that are recently back to his own color more often slip down to the spot on the base of Hoseok's neck where Kihyun left another bite mark four days ago. Hoseok thinks that a few more times and he's going to have a permanent scar there. He doesn't mind.

"Are you sure that's it?" Kihyun asks quietly, voice calm, even though his posture is tense.

Hoseok decides to be a man and stick to his decision.

"Yes."

"You don't want to fuck me?" Kihyun asks, frowning in confusion.

Hoseok sometimes forgets how shameless he can be. How shameless they both can be, even if in Hoseok's case all that confidence disappears once he's under that searching gaze Kihyun's gotten used to giving him after every single one of their "punishments". 

"I do," Hoseok says truthfully.

Kihyun frowns more and some weird grimace twists his face for a second.

"Then why?"

He's uncomfortable. Hoseok hates himself a little for putting him in this kind of situation.

"Is it not okay?"

"No, it's," Kihyun bites his lip, but doesn't turn away his gaze. Hoseok thinks that's a good thing, but his gut is still all hot and knotted from stress. "It's fine," Kihyun says after a pause. "But that's really all you want?"

Hoseok nods and just waits for Kihyun to decide, if he can do this or not. It's surprisingly insignificant in comparison to all the stuff they already did, but somehow seems like a huge thing.

Kihyun sighs, but approaches him slowly. He could say something about this being a punishment and how he doesn't want to, but it's Hoseok who decides, so Kihyun has to suck it up and follow through. Be an asshole and send Hoseok one of those spiteful smirks that can really hurt when he wants them to. He doesn't, though, and Hoseok's grateful for that.

Feeling Kihyun's breath on his face speeds up his blood until it's thrumming in his ears. It's probably the first time he's ever seen Kihyun's face from so close and Hoseok's sweating all of a sudden. He could count Kihyun's eyelashes, if he wanted to. He doesn't, because it would be creepy, and besides, Kihyun gets even closer then. Kihyun's lips are soft and dry as they touch Hoseok's. Hoseok has the urge to grab Kihyun's hair and deepen the kiss, but holds back. He remembers he can close his eyes instead of staring cross-eyed at Kihyun's face. His mouth is tingling as he moves it slowly against Kihyun's own. His stomach right out flutters and Hoseok makes a soft sound. That's when Kihyun gets impatient and his tongue slips into Hoseok's mouth in the next two seconds. It's dizzying and Hoseok feels like he's floating in the universe, completely uncaring about anything other than Kihyun grabbing his shirt and holding it tightly while he devours Hoseok's lips.

Hoseok gives up on holding back and grabs Kihyun's face in exchange. Kihyun seems completely different now, desperate and urgent, groaning deep in his throat, his whole body in constant movement, trying to get as close to Hoseok as he possibly can. Hoseok is already out of breath, but goes with everything Kihyun does, doesn't want to stop.

It's like they've been hungry for so long and now they finally get to satisfy that carnal need for each other that's been clawing at their insides. Kihyun bites Hoseok's lip until he can feel the bitterness of blood on his tongue, but it's fine because the sting makes it all more real. Kihyun whimpers and Hoseok's skin breaks into goosebumps, his chest expanding with something painful but sweet.

Hoseok wants to feel Kihyun so close to him forever, so naturally, it ends pretty quickly. Hoseok breathes heavily, staring at Kihyun's reddened face. Kihyun's eyes are still closed and his nose bumps delicately against Hoseok's. He clears his throat. Hoseok absently nibbles on the lip cut by Kihyun's teeth. They're sharing the heated breaths between them. Kihyun looks at him finally and there is something in his gaze that makes the pain in Hoseok's chest flare rapidly. He turns it away instantly, though, and lets go of Hoseok's shirt very slowly.

"I'm gonna," he pauses, clears his throat again. Hoseok kind of wants to cry. "I'll be right back."

He slips away quietly. Hoseok slides down the wall Kihyun pushed him against at some point, trying to just breathe for a moment.

Kihyun isn't back for a long while. Hoseok paces and he's not sure when he stood up. His stomach is in tight knots, making him nauseous.

Eventually, he leaves the room and goes to Minhyuk, because Minhyuk will calm him down and then kick his ass to make him get a grip.

"Minhyuk, I fucked up!" he yells through the door, banging on it. "I fucked up real bad, open up!"

The door swings open, but it's not Minhyuk who's on the other side of it.

"Are you okay?" Jooheon asks in concern.

Hoseok blinks at him, dumbfounded.

"Where is Minhyuk?"

Jooheon smiles awkwardly and lets him in.

"In the shower."

"Why is he in the shower while you're here?"

Jooheon clears his throat. His hair is messy and there is a red spot under his ear. Hoseok sees it right before Jooheon puts on a beanie. Hoseok doesn't want to care about the problems of his friends now, he's busy enough freaking out. It's really hard not too, though, when he can see the always exasperated at any and all innuendos (especially Minhyuk's) Jooheon flushing, while he's trying to hide every possible hickey there could be on him and grinning like an idiot. He told Hoseok just last week that he's done with his and Minhyuk's flirting. And they weren't even flirting with each other, but with him.

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" Hoseok groans. "How did this even happen?" Jooheon opens his mouth. Hoseok changes his mind.

"No, on second thought, I don't wanna know."

Jooheon pouts, but his face gets more red, and maybe it's a good think for everyone involved that Hoseok told him not to pass over the information after all. Neither of them says anything after that, because there is another bang at the door.

"Minhyuk! Remember that girl I spilled coffee on and she almost murdered me for wasting the beverage of gods? So she just-"

Hoseok opens the door, because he definitely doesn't want to know what that girl did, either.

"Oh," Changkyun says.

The door to the bathroom opens and there is Minhyuk with bare chest covered in teeth marks and towel around his neck. He looks around, dumbfounded. Then, because Minhyuk is basically their own therapist, he points decisively at Hoseok.

"Okay, Hoseok first, he looks like he ran over a cat," he pauses and frowns. "You didn't actually run over a cat, did you?"

Hoseok rolls his eyes, exasperated and rushed.

"I don't have a car."

Minhyuk puts a hand to his chest, overly dramatic, and heaves a deep sigh.

"Oh thank fuck, I would disown you, if you did."

"You're not my dad," Hoseok reminds.

He's really close to just walking out the door right this moment.

"So?" Minhyuk says, taking the shirt Jooheon passes him with a pointed look. "Anyway, what happened?"

Hoseok is suddenly very aware of Changkyun's gaze stuck on him curiously. Minhyuk notices, because he always somehow does.

"Okay, the two of you, out," he commands.

Changkyun huffs indignantly. Jooheon looks at Minhyuk absolutely betrayed. Minhyuk blows him a kiss, Hoseok grunting and Changkyun grimacing, and pushes both boys out the door.

"I told him to kiss me," Hoseok says as soon as they're alone.

Minhyuk looks at him with absolutely no reaction except mild confusion.

"And?"

Hoseok frowns. Minhyuk makes this expression of mock understanding.

"Ah! Sorry, you probably wanted me to be more shocked," he says, nodding to himself. Then he repeats with faux concern. "And?"

Hoseok remembers he never told Minhyuk the part where he and Kihyun don't kiss. It's a sudden realization and he has no idea, if Minhyuk doesn't decide to laugh at him after hearing it. Well, Hoseok supposes there was this peck Kihyun gave him when they first tried this, but there was also a strap of material practically covering his lips, so he barely even felt it then. Also, it was just that, a peck. He's absolutely sure it doesn't count. It was nothing like this one, anyway, and Kihyun has probably already forgotten about it. They were busy with other things at that moment, seemingly more important.

"It was the first time," Hoseok decides to say, a small sigh escaping him automatically.

Kihyun's eyes appear before his own again, full of something that makes his insides flip sickly. Minhyuk's eyes widen in turn.

"Are you shitting me?" he says. He's angry for some reason. Hoseok flinches. "You've never kissed before? Then he obviously had a reason for not doing it!"

"I know!" Hoseok growls. He's maybe getting a bit angry too, because he didn't come here to fight and here they are. "I asked him, if it was okay!"

Minhyuk frowns and opens his mouth, probably to shout at him more, but then his face freezes in realization. Hoseok doesn't remember the last time he was so distressed.

"Oh my god," Minhyuk says slowly. "Oh my god, you're both dumb! That explains everything!"

Hoseok doesn't think so at all and he makes sure to inform Minhyuk about that.

"You assumed everything again, moron!" Minhyuk says, too loud and dramatic as for Hoseok's taste.

Hoseok grimaces.

"I didn't assume anything! I just don't know what I'm doing and why he reacted like that!"

Minhyuk actually facepalms. Hoseok should probably find a new best friend slash therapist. He couldn't even go to Hyungwon with it, because Hyungwon would strangle him for waking him up. Not that Hyungwon would be more helpful. Actually, he would most likely laugh in Hoseok's face. He definitely needs new best friends.

"What you're doing," Minhyuk growls and for a second it sounds really scary. "Is getting too preoccupied with your own feelings again and forgetting other people can have them too."

Hoseok opens his mouth to ask what the hell that's supposed to mean, but then it hits him like a freight train.

"Oh shit," he mumbles.

Minhyuk grins stupidly wide.

"Okay, Kyun, your turn! Come on, I know you've been eavesdropping, get in here!"

The door opens just in time for Hoseok to run out of the room, almost knocking Changkyun off his feet on his way. He doesn't even have the mind to throw an apology over his shoulder, because he finally understands all those puzzling looks and weird grimaces, the carefulness and hesitation he's been on the receiving end of for the past two weeks.

He finds another door that needs banging on, because Kihyun must be in Hyunwoo's room right now, there is no other option, and proceeds to do just that. It's probably around two or three in the morning, but Hoseok can hear sounds of music from the room down the hall, so he wouldn't be concerned about disrupting silence even, if he could focus enough to care about such trivial matters.

Hyunwoo opens the door with a completely neutral face.  
"Let me in," Hoseok asks, panting.

He knows he's been running, but it didn't quite register anywhere except for his breathing pattern.

"Why would I do that?" Hyunwoo says.

And it's not sarcastic at all, he just genuinely wants to know the answer.

"I need to talk to him," Hoseok rushes to say, tripping on the words.

"About?" Hyunwoo asks.

Hoseok huffs in frustration.

"About how he got it all wrong because I was an idiot."

Hyunwoo stares at him for another second that for Hoseok lasts at least three hours. He nods and bends to put on shoes. Then, Hyunwoo is gone, Hoseok's inside and Kihyun is looking at him warily.

"I wasn't doing all of that because I'm curious," Hoseok blurts out.

Kihyun's eyebrows raise slowly on his forehead. He's curled up under a blanket on Hyunwoo's bed, and it's been a long time since Hoseok saw him look so fragile. His posture is tense and Hoseok wants to comfort him, but isn't stupid enough to get closer than he already is.

"What does that mean?" Kihyun asks.

His voice is somehow worn, but tinged with irritation, impatience. Hoseok gulps to help his suddenly dry throat. This is it. He's going to tell Kihyun about his dumb feelings, because hopefully, Kihyun will know exactly what Hoseok's talking about. His heart wants to get out through his mouth. He swallows it back as best as he can.

"Since we started doing this," he cuts himself off, because that's not quite right. "Even before we started doing this, I already liked you too much, and touching you wasn't enough, but I thought that's all I can have, so I didn't tell you no all those times I wanted to because I didn't wanna lose even that, and because I've been stupid like that we're not as close as we used to be before all of this and that fucking sucks, and I miss just hanging out with you and-"

"Shut up," Kihyun says suddenly.

Hoseok does as he's told so quickly, his teeth click. He has no idea what Kihyun's thinking right now and that causes something cold and sticky to wrap around his insides. Kihyun stands up slowly. His eyes narrow and his jaw clenches.

"Are you trying to tell me it wasn't just experimenting, even though you fucking told me at the beginning that it doesn't have to mean anything?" he asks. His voice is low and too even. Hoseok opens his mouth. "Do you actually want to tell me I've been trying not to get involved emotionally for a month and it was pointless because you're dumb enough not to fucking say anything?" He's now close enough to poke Hoseok's chest angrily.

Hoseok ignores the buzzing in his ears and the way his heart skips, and frowns.

"I wasn't the only one who didn't say anything," he points out, but Kihyun shoots him such a withering glare, he shuts up right away.

"It was your choice!" Kihyun hisses. "You were the one who said it's casual, how was I supposed to know the guy who's always been practically bragging he's a hundred percent straight can suddenly have a crush on me!"

Hoseok opens his mouth, but it just hangs uselessly. The buzzing in his ears changes into pulsing. A crush. He really has a crush on Kihyun. For some reason, until now he hasn't realized it fully.

Kihyun sighs and punches his arm, but it's weaker than usually.

"You're such an ass, seriously," he says quietly. "Think about other people sometimes, too."

"Sorry," Hoseok says.

Clears his throat. Tries not to smile. It's hard, because Kihyun is looking at him with the starts of a lopsided grin, even though Hoseok knows he's going to have to try and prove that he's not an egoist to him, still. He just has to practice being emphatic. He can do that much. If Kihyun agrees to be with him, he's probably going to nag him about it too. It's going to be fin-

Hoseok's eyes widen. If Kihyun agrees to be with him, because it's a possibility.

"You look like you just understood the universe," Kihyun says.

He's still really close and is smiling fully now. Hoseok's chest aches in the best way.

"Shut up," Hoseok wants to say, but he gets about half of it out before Kihyun's lips crash into his.

***

Hoseok is definitely drunk when he realizes he hasn't seen Kihyun for a while now. He stops talking in the middle of a sentence, but it doesn't matter, because Jooheon is distracted by Minhyuk hanging from his neck more than listening to him. He leaves them alone and goes to find Kihyun.

He trips over someone lying on the floor and looks down absently. His vision is swimming a bit, but he recognizes Bambam. He has half the mind to call Jackson over to pick up his friend and then continues with his trip. He thinks he spots Hyungwon by the wall sucking face with some guy, and he definitely doesn't intend to come anywhere near them.

He hears Kihyun before he sees him. It's not singing, though. Hoseok grins and backhugs Kihyun, ignoring his indignant huff and pulling him away from a rapping Changkyun.

"I was winning!" Kihyun protests.

"I'm sure you were," Hoseok mumbles, nibbling on Kihyun's ear.

Kihyun pushes him away, but falls right back on him.

"Where's ma beer?" he mutters into Hoseok's neck. He's really drunk too. "I had a beer."

"You threw it against the wall when Yoongi told you you can't rap," Hoseok informs him.

"I can rap!" Kihyun yells into his ear instantly. "I was winning with Changkyun!"

"Okay," Hoseok soothes and Kihyun calms down, nuzzling into his neck. "You wanna sleep?" 

"Yeah," Kihyun sighs.

Hoseok still can't really believe he gets to hug Kihyun like this and cuddle with him when they go to sleep. Kihyun even suggested pushing their beds together, because there wasn't enough space for them both and they somehow ended in one either way everyday. Kihyun sometimes tells him to put some distance between them, but he still likes cuddling a lot more than Hoseok thought he would.

"Don't throw my clothes to the floor," Kihyun mumbles, still half lying on Hoseok while Hoseok tries to undress him.

"Sorry, sorry," Hoseok mutters back, but he doesn't care enough to actually pick the clothes up.

Kihyun giggles without any reason whatsoever and that's probably the first time Hoseok's heard it in his life, so he freezes, looking down at him incredulously. Kihyun glances up with a pretty smile and cheeks flushed and Hoseok is so whipped it's ridiculous. Kihyun's smile disappears slowly the longer they stare at each other, and his eyes darken.

Hoseok wants to say they're drunk and should go to sleep, but Kihyun looks so sexy right now, and besides, Hoseok feels a lot more sober all of a sudden. It's completely natural to fall into Kihyun just like Kihyun falls into him, to meet somewhere in the middle, and Hoseok hasn't stopped being amazed yet that Kihyun wants this as much as he himself does.

They've kissed countless times since Hoseok confessed, so there is no desperation anymore, but it isn't less heated or consuming.

"Hoseok," Kihyun mumbles somewhere between bites and warm breaths smelling of alcohol.

It's incredible to hear his name from Kihyun's lips when his voice sounds so wrecked already. Hoseok hums to let him know he's listening, not leaving the expanse of his pale neck alone for a second.

"Fuck me, Hoseok."

Hoseok stills and then slowly straightens to look Kihyun in the eyes. They're half lidded and sparkly, almost burning with want. Hoseok groans just seeing him like this.

"You sure?" he asks anyway, because it's only been thirteen days since they officially started dating (not that Hoseok's counting) and they still haven't gotten that far.

On the other hand, they've already done everything else even before getting together. And that lasted for almost two months. It should be fine then, Hoseok decides.

Kihyun actually rolls his eyes and pushes him down on the bed, straddling him and licking his lips. Hoseok holds his breath as he stares up at him, hands wandering up his thighs to grip boney hips. He's glad now that he managed to take off Kihyun's pants before they started anything. All he has on right now is a loose shirt that keeps slipping off of his shoulder, and underwear. He looks wild, but at the same time sensual and Hoseok might already be half hard.

"You look like you'd let me do anything I want to you," Kihyun teases.

"I would," Hoseok says without a second of hesitation.

He sees the way Kihyun's breath hitches and his eyes widen, and the brief thought to take back the words evaporates from his mind in an instant. Kihyun leans down to slot their mouths together, taking the rest of Hoseok's breath.

"I'm going to wreck you next time," he promises, biting every inch of Hoseok's skin he can reach.

Hoseok shivers wholebodily, pulling Kihyun to kiss him again, because he can now. Kihyun's fingers dip under his shirt and graze his sides and it's so good already. Until Kihyun sits up to get lube and a condom, but Hoseok can probably deal with that for a few seconds.

"Oh my god, you're so handsy, seriously," Kihyun huffs, but he's smirking.

Okay, so maybe Hoseok can't deal without touching him for a few seconds. His hands kind of go off on their own to palm Kihyun's back and then his ass.

"Shut up," he mumbles, sucking on Kihyun's collarbones.

Kihyun laughs and drops the bottle of lube into his hand, moving down his body to mouth at his stomach. Hoseok somehow gets rid of his own shirt, even though it requires a bit of maneuvering. Kihyun pops open the button of his pants and mouths at his dick through his underwear now. Hoseok groans, because that's a good plan, that's an amazing plan, but all he can think about is fucking Kihyun, so he pulls him up for another kiss and then flips them over, and it's rare. It's such a rare sight, Kihyun underneath him like this in his oversized shirt and flushed skin, his legs opening naturally to accommodate Hoseok. That's also why he doesn't ask if it's okay like this, if Kihyun doesn't want to be on top after all, because Kihyun would definitely tell him, if something wasn't to his liking. Hoseok slips his underwear off. Kihyun isn't hard yet, but he's on a good way there. He moves to take the shirt off, but Hoseok pushes him back down.

"Leave it," he murmurs into Kihyun's skin that's already starting to taste salty.

The window is closed, a vague thought appears in the back of Hoseok's mind, but he wouldn't get up to open it now, if his life depended on it.

Kihyun arches an eyebrow, but then Hoseok grabs his dick, and that's it, because his mouth falls open around a groan. Hoseok tries to focus on stretching him instead of staring at his face, but it's hard.

"Jesus, you're so beautiful," he mutters, lips trailing along Kihyun's hip bones.

"Why are you talking about Jesus when you're having sex with me," Kihyun pants, rocking on two of his fingers.

Hoseok laughs breathily.

"Are you jealous of Jesus?" he asks, sucking on Kihyun's thighs now.

"Shut up," Kihyun grunts, smacking his arm and then sinking his fingers into it when Hoseok finds his prostate.

Hoseok's head is spinning and he doesn't know, if he's still so drunk, or if he's just dizzy because of Kihyun's reactions to what he's doing. Kihyun is already so hard, he's leaking on his stomach where the shirt rode up, revealing a fragment of pale skin. The shirt is black and Hoseok gets distracted by the contrast.

"Hoseok," Kihyun chokes out and it's anything but an order, but Hoseok snaps out of it instantly. "That's enough, come on!"

Hoseok rolls on the condom, blood pounding in his ears. Kihyun breathes heavily, watching him closely with glittery eyes. There is already multitude of kiss marks blossoming on his neck and chest, and Hoseok lets himself for half a second of feeling extremely pleased with himself. Kihyun reaches out a hand and Hoseok leans in immediately. A mess of curses and Hoseok's name tumbles from Kihyun's mouth when Hoseok thrusts into him and it's overwhelming. For a few seconds they just breathe, looking at each other, and it seems like everything else stops moving too. Then, Kihyun rolls his hips and Hoseok bites back a moan. Kihyun smiles and pulls Hoseok in to nip on his ear.

"Do it properly," he breathes.

Hoseok nods dumbly, because words aren't the easiest thing right now. He feels like a teenager that finally got to have sex with his first girlfriend. He can hear his blood pulsing in his ears and how hot Kihyun is around him, and the whole situation seems a bit surreal, because he's seen Kihyun naked countless times, but it doesn't feel like he has.

Kihyun lets go of his neck to grip at the sheets instead and waits with a hungry gaze for Hoseok to get a grip. Which he does very quickly. His pace isn't brutal, but he fucks into Kihyun deep and that seems to be just fine with him for a while because Hoseok's rarely seen him this vocal, but then Kihyun moves up to push Hoseok onto the bed and settle on his hips. Hoseok definitely isn't complaining. Kihyun's hands land on his chest for leverage and the new angle is better, because Hoseok doesn't have a problem with snapping his hips up to meet Kihyun's, and Kihyun looks absolutely wrecked, face red and mouth open around pleasure. Hoseok guesses he's hitting a nice spot.

It's hot and so good and Hoseok thinks he might not last very long, not with the way Kihyun looks on top of him like that with his pale skin flushed and marked by Hoseok's teeth, eyes sparkling and expression right out sinful. His shirt is barely hanging on by this point and Hoseok wants to look at him forever.

"Hoseok," Kihyun chokes out and Hoseok's moves stutter for a second. 

Hearing his own name during sex has never turned him on this much. Kihyun's fingers graze his chest and Hoseok flips them over again, his pace already fast and messed up. Kihyun scratches every possible place on Hoseok's body that's in his reach and it's on the verge of painful, but Hoseok doesn't mind. He might actually like it too much.

"Touch me," Kihyun cries out.

Hoseok wraps a hand around his cock and pumps him quickly, marveling at all the sounds that are being punched out of his throat. Kihyun is a complete mess by the time his fingers tighten in Hoseok's hair and he pulls, sending sharp spikes of pain and pleasure through Hoseok's body. There is already familiar heat pooling in the pit of Hoseok's stomach and he lets Kihyun bite his neck when he comes, while desperately chasing his own release. It takes another few thrusts, Kihyun helping him through it lazily.

Hoseok falls down on Kihyun as soon as the white spots disappear from his sight and Kihyun groans, but doesn't push him off. They stay like that for a moment until Hoseok can feel Kihyun's stomach starting to stick to his own. He sits up slowly and pulls out. Kihyun winces. Hoseok ties up the condom and attempts to throw it into the trash. Misses.

"You're wiping the floor tomorrow," Kihyun informs him.

Hoseok groans, but feels to good to actually care about that right now. Instead, he lies back down, but next to Kihyun this time. Kihyun turns to him and scoots closer to soothe the place he bit with his tongue. Hoseok shivers and runs his fingers through Kihyun's hair as revenge. Kihyun moves away and glares at him.

"You still drunk?" Hoseok asks, sliding his fingers down Kihyun's neck now.

Kihyun blinks slowly and then just stares at him for a moment.

"Nah," he mumbles finally. "I still wanna sleep though."

Hoseok knows Kihyun won't stand sleeping in their cum, so he moves to get off the bed and help Kihyun up.

"Shower together?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kihyun swats at his arm weakly.

"I said sleep, not round two in the bathroom," he mutters, but he has this smile that says he can't help but find Hoseok's antics amusing.

Hoseok pouts. 

"You want to go first then?"

Kihyun nods, but doesn't move for a while and looks at him like he's trying to come up with words to put his thoughts into. He seems to give up on that. His gaze slides down Hoseok's body and Hoseok feels it like a touch, burning.

"That girl that gave you her number at the party," he says finally. "I wanted to punch her, you know."

Hoseok's skin is suddenly too small for him and his chest expands painfully. He tries to play it cool anyway.  


"You were that jealous?"

But Kihyun just frowns slightly and nods.

"Yeah. I guess I was," Hoseok reminds himself to breathe. "I don't share well. I was pretty pissed at myself I came up with the idea."

"You thought you'd win," Hoseok reasons weakly.

Kihyun grins.

"I wanted to see you in your underwear," he says and actually winks.

Hoseok can feel his heart almost burst through his chest, but at the same time it's so ridiculous that he can't help the snort that gets out through his nose.

"Don't try to be cool, it doesn't suit you."

Kihyun glowers at him and disappears in the bathroom without another word. Hoseok grins to himself and changes the sheets. By the time it's his turn, he slaps Kihyun's ass when they pass each other and escapes the punch that comes his way. He showers quickly, but Kihyun is almost asleep by the time he gets out. Hoseok slips under the covers. Kihyun moves closer to him.

"My ass hurts," he mumbles into Hoseok's neck.

Hoseok sniggers.

"You told me to do it properly," he points out, kissing Kihyun's head.

Kihyun doesn't really like his hair touched, but he doesn't mind being kissed like that.

"You made effort," Kihyun acknowledges drowsily.

Hoseeok maybe gloats a bit, but Kihyun doesn't need to know that.

"Stop preening."

It seems he does anyway.

"I'm not preening," Hoseok says, but Kihyun doesn't dignify it with an answer.

It's quiet for a while and Hoseok starts drifting off. Then, he feels Kihyun's lips form a smile and anticipation prickles down his spine.

"I bet you wouldn't make me come with just your fingers."

Hoseok feels his face stretch into a grin.

"Challenge accepted."

**Author's Note:**

> all comments appreciated, guys  
> i don't write a lot of smut, so feel free to educate me lol  
> also, there might be typos, so let me know, thanks


End file.
